Darkness
by Hannah Jay
Summary: Woo! Another RoyEd story! But this time, it's with a twist. Nyah hah hah. My first angsty story, so please, review lightly! Warning: Angst and character deats. Please don't eat me!


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, and for the last time, Roy and Winry are NOT meant to be together! (sighs heavily) Sheesh!

Title: Darkness

Author: Hitomi Ai

-----------------------------

Darkness

That word kept coming to mind as Edward Elric lay sprawled out on the stiff bed in his dorm room. He wanted darkness; The ability to hide without fault. He wasn't ready for Roy to see him in the condition he was in. It was embarrassing. But then again, it always was, for as long as he could remember.

He had been in hysterics the entire day, unsure of the cause. His limbs were aching, his heart was pounding, and each word said to him was like poison. What was the quickest solution to his new found depression? Roy Mustang.

A few sympathy screws weren't really anything to worry about, but lately, they had become more frequent. Ed would call on Roy in the middle of the day just so they could spend ten minutes finding a vacant room--or closet--to spend half that time in.

Ed wasn't doing it for pleasure, nor did he like the act itself at all. He didn't really need it either. It just took his mind off whatever was troubling him, that is, until the physical pain wore off and his mind traveled back to it's original thoughts.

Roy always cooperated, whether he wanted to or not. The boy was persuasive, after all. He just did what needed to be done and went on his way. He was told not to speak, so he could never pronounce his worry or deep care for the boy who used him so loosely. He knew how tightly the doors to Edward's heart were kept shut; So tight that only the owner was able to open them.

Ed used these short meetings to writhe and drown himself in pain. Each time painfully reminded him that he was alive, and somehow comforted him. Each time was like a thin veil of darkness that hid him from the light momentarily--hiding him from the constant reminders of the sin he had committed and how he had failed to fix it. The saving veil always disappeared though, letting the light shine back through and burn his pale skin--singing his thoughts.

It always came back to the darkness. Even now, in his current situation, with the curtains drawn and the sun down, Ed still wished he could somehow bury himself further. Somehow sink into the floor below him and disappear completely. A squeak of the bedsprings brought him back to reality, and he remembered what was happening. A cold hand touched his back, and he flinched violently.

"Ed. Not again." Three words, but three words that should never have been spoken.

"Why are you speaking Roy?" Ed shut his eyes tightly. Those words were pain.

"Come with me Ed…I can cure you." Roy said gently.

"You could never--" Ed turned away.

"I promise. Get dressed."

The following ten minutes was a haze for both men. They sped down a dark road, through endless masses of trees and bushes, coming closer to their destination with each second. Ed kept his eyes shut the entire time--he couldn't stand uncomfortable situations, and this was one of them. When the car stopped, he opened his eyes slightly. He could hear the distant crashing of waves, a sound that soothed him, just a little bit.

"I have your darkness." Roy said quietly.

Ed's eyes widened as Roy pulled a gun from beneath the seat.

"You see…we're sitting on a cliff right now…two-hundred and fifty feet above the ocean. Am I crazy? No…but you certainly are, and you've broken me, Edward Elric…broken me completely. So here's your darkness, you selfish bitch." Almost simultaneously, Roy hit that gas pedal and brought the gun to his head. As the car fell over the cliff, he pulled the trigger, and all fell silent.

Ed watched in horror as pieces of Roy's scalp flew sideways and splashed against the window, his crimson blood covering everything inside. Roy's body slumped against the window, his once blue uniform a sick brown color. Had it only been a split second, it felt like a whole minute. Ed was in so much shock that when he realized what was going on, the car had already submerged. Just as he turned to look out the window, the glass shattered, sending shards of glass through his eyes and throat, the ocean washing everything away. The last thing he tasted was bloody saltwater and everything went black.

_Here's your darkness…_

_Darkness…_

_What a beautiful thing._


End file.
